


October 25th, 2016

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [25]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Epsilon has said his goodbyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Omemingone.

.“Ain’t that a bitch.”

Memories broke loose as the fracturing began. He had no heart, but he felt a beat fading to nothing. He had never taken breath, but was smothering just the same. Shadows of all the minds he had touched and shared were present - witnesses and comfort. Carolina, Tucker… 

Wash...

He had said his last words, now his last thoughts turned to ash and dust, dissolving into dying galaxies in every shade of red and blue...

He broke down.

And broke.

Epsilon closed his eyes...

 

...and many more opened.

**Author's Note:**

> "Was this a test to see how fast you can break someones heart? Because you succeeded in just that in 336 words."
> 
> I love my readers dearly, especially the ones so kind as to leave comments - you guys are all awesome. 
> 
> But if you word something that sounds even vaguely like a challenge, bad things happen to good people.
> 
> In 91 words.


End file.
